


SynSilver

by teal_bandit



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit
Summary: Pietro takes a risk with his teammate.





	SynSilver

Pietro sat drinking his coffee in the Avengers’ commons lounge. Clint Barton was sitting in a chair across from him eating a bowl of Lucky Charms ‘At 5:30 in the afternoon,’ the speedster thought, shaking his head in disbelief. All these years and he still couldn’t believe that man functioned on the type of diet he does. As he was mulling over the lifestyles of the Avengers’ resident Archer, Emily came through with a load of laundry. Despite having Jarvis around–and in surprisingly good health, given his recent trauma–she insisted on doing her laundry herself.  
As she left the room, she blew a little kiss to Pietro, winking after he started blushing. Wanda walked in and chuckled, happy that her brother found someone who could loosen him up. She strode through to the next room to make a cup of coffee for herself.

“So, she seems nice,” said Barton, polishing off the last of his cereal.

“You’ve no idea,” Pietro said, glancing down into his cup, reveling in how the warmth of the drink mirrored the warmth in his chest.

“Been a while since I’ve seen you blush like that,” he teased “of course I’d probably get up-ended by a girl that pretty, too.”

“It’s more than that. She’s beautiful, yes, but so is her heart and her mind and soul.” He thought of all the kindness she had shown him–kindness he didn’t feel that he deserved. He felt his heart swell.

“God, you’re a hopeless romantic,” Barton said, shaking his head, “never would have guessed it. She must be something special then. Bet you do dig those Chicago thighs, though,” he smirked.

“Yeah, I’d like for her to suffocate me between them,” he half-joked. He heard his sister gasp behind him and immediately regretted his comment. 'Ohmygodthatwassostupidmateowhywouldyousaythatimeanitstruebutwhydidyousayit–’

“Pietro Mateo Django Maximoff,” his sister chided playfully, “I’ve never heard such talk out of you.” She made her way toward the door to the bedroom hallway, taking her coffee with her.

“Wait, Wanda–” the younger twin started, moving quickly to block her path.

“Relax, I’m going to *my* room. Jericho wants me to see how quickly I divine the use of the relic he found in New Orleans,” she reassured him.

Pietro’s chest untightened. He wasn’t sure how Emily would take hearing that he wanted to take or be taken by her, but he wasn’t about to risk it at this stage. At least he could trust that Wanda wouldn’t tell her… Probably?…. Hopefully…

——————–

When Emily asked Pietro what his plans were for the evening, he’d half worried that Wanda had told her about his earlier conversation with Clint. He hadn’t expected to be dragged into her room for a movie. He wasn’t even entirely sure what it was about–Zombies? Vampires? Occult rituals? Maybe all of them– he was too busy sneaking glances at Emily, trying to read what her face was saying. He calmed down a little after she opted to rest her head on his chest, arm wrapped around his waist.

“You seem a little tense,” she stated, “movie too scary?” She smiled precociously, taunting him.

“No scarier than my face before I shower in the morning,” he joked.

“Hey, I happen to like that face,” she pouted. Leaning up, she placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. “It’s a good face,” she added.

“Ummm…,” Pietro said, reaching to scratch the back of his head, “Well I suppose it–”

Emily cut him off with her mouth on his again, sneaking peaks at the signals firing off in his head telling her he was enjoying it. She tested opening her mouth against his and, when he acquiesced, he let out a mental shudder as she slipped her tongue in, taking her time exploring his mouth.

Pietro’s brain was swimming. It had been so long since he’d had affection like this that his mind was struggling to process all of the sensations and emotions he was feeling. Before even he had time to process everything, he felt his shirt being lifted above his head. He saw it falling to the floor in slow motion as Emily resumed kissing him.

“Emily, wait…” He breathed. He didn’t want to rush into things too quickly–he might scare her off, too. He wanted to make this work.

“Why are you so nervous,” she asked, stroking his hair as she pressed her chest to his. “You were enjoying it just a few seconds ago.”

“Emily, I… I just don’t… I want thi–to make this work… Us… I just… I don’t want you to rush into this if you don’t want to.” He drew his mouth into a line, almost afraid of her response.

She laughed. “Pietro, I’m the one coming on to *you*,” she explained, sensing his worry and confusion, “I’m not doing anything I don’t already want to do. But,” she added, “I understand if you want to stop. I won’t be mad.”

Pietro’s face softened. He knew she would know if he lied. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t want this. “I… I want to… To keep going.” He looked into Emily’s eyes as she lifted his chin, stilled by the calm and the love he found there.

He let his eyes roll back as they began kissing again. Emily was very forward about most things, and apparently intimacy was one of them. She was calling most of the shots–when to pull back for breath, how deep the kisses were, where she touched and where Pietro touched her–and Pietro didn’t mind a bit as far as she could tell. By the time she’d been stripped down to her bra and panties, she had Pietro on his back, kissing his neck, making him gasp and sigh.

“Mmmmmmmm. By the way,” she whispered in his ear, “Wanda told me about a little comment you made earlier. Something about my 'Chicago thighs’?” She chuckled when she saw the alarms going off in his head.

“Uhhh… I can explain.” He searched for a good explanation amid the swarm of arousal and swore to himself mentally that he would be getting back at Wanda later for this.

“No, no. I don’t need an explanation. Although I would love to hear you say it to me, out loud,” She stated, emphasizing the last part by gently biting his earlobe.

Pietro gasped. “I uh… I said I wanted to give you head.” He shuddered and arched his back, keening as he felt Emily drag her nails down his chest.

“No, Pietro. Your *exact* words,” she corrected.

“Aaaaahhh.. I-I said I wanted you to suffocate me between them.” He stuttered, blushing furiously. Giving her what she wanted and being slightly embarrassed was better than her using her nails on him again… Wasn’t it?

“Mmm… Good boy,” she smiled, rewarding him with a kiss and rubbing over the patterns left on his chest. She brought her mouth down to his ear again, grinding her pelvis against his for good measure before stating that she had wanted to try something. “I think you would really enjoy this. I’ve been keeping tabs on the signals your mind is putting out and I think it would be a good fit for both of us. I promise if I see any warning signs, I’ll stop.” She looked intently into the speedsters blue eyes, pausing. “Do you trust me?”

Pietro barely missed a beat before saying yes. And he did. But he wished now that maybe he hadn’t because Emily was getting up and heading for her closet, rummaging through the compartments of her utility belt and whatwasshedoingohgodtheheatofherwasenoughtofinishhimhisdickisthrobbingandhisskinisonfireandohthankgodshescomingback–

“Here,” she said, showing him what she’d been looking for. It was cord.

“Why? I mean what’s the purpose? What are you going to do with it,” asked, genuinely confused.

“You think too much. I’m going to use this to get your hands out of the way so you can focus on just *feeling* what’s happening.” She smiled down at him, glad to see that he wasn’t revolted by the idea immediately. She shrugged. “I kind of like being in charge of this kind of thing anyway, and this way, I can do whatever I want to you and you have no choice but let me,” she added with a wicked grin.

Pietro chuckled. She was trying to ease his apprehension and he knew it. He had never tried anything like this before. He thought back to a comment made by Crystal that he didn’t take charge in the bedroom; he didn’t really feel comfortable doing it. Maybe having his partner take charge was what he needed. “Sure,” he said. “Go for it.”

She beamed at him, wasting no time in securing him to her headboard one hand at a time. “I was actually worried you wouldn’t want to try this,” she explained, making sure the cord was tight enough for him to stay secure, but loose enough for blood to still reach his hands, “I actually practiced making the knots for a couple of hours this afternoon.” Pietro shot her a questioning look as she finished up. “ What? It’s been a while since survival camp.”

She re-positioned herself so that their hips were even with each other’s again, gently rolling hers against his, adding to the strain his bulge was already putting on his underwear. She resumed kissing his neck, moving down to his chest. Her hands traveled slightly lower than her mouth, one of them finding a half-peaked bud that she gave a testing roll between her fingers. The gasp out of her lover encouraged her to take the other nipple in her mouth, biting gently and soothing it with her tongue. She kissed her way to the one in her hand and gave it a few light sucks. If the synapses firing off in Pietro’s head weren’t cluing her in to how much he was enjoying her treatment, his low moans certainly were. She continued exploring his slim-built torso with her hands and lips and tongue, mentally mapping out all of his sensitive spots. By the time she made her way down to his navel and re-positioned herself between his legs, she had counted at least five that she could probably exploit while he was still clothed.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, you know that?” She kissed just below his bellybutton, reveling in the small hum that came after it, her fingers tracing the lines where his pelvic bone dips below the waist band of his boxers. She lifted the elastic up and dragged down, freeing the organ beneath the fabric. She slid his underwear down the length of his legs and dropped them to the floor, where the rest of his clothes and the majority of hers had been accumulating, then resumed her position, head lower than earlier to allow her a good look at Pietro’s fully erect cock.

“Well that’s not even fair,” She said, shaking her head, “you’ve got a pretty dick, too. Long and slim just like the rest of you,” she smiled. She noticed Pietro’s embarrassed blush, which quickly turned into a stuttered gasp as she wrapped her hand around the base of the shaft.

Pietro’s mouth went dry as he watched Emily lick her lips before taking the head of his cock in her mouth, keeping one hand on the base and using the other to spread his legs farther apart. His eyes rolled back again as she teased him, moving her tongue in slow circles around the tip before taking just a couple of inches of him into her mouth, sucking not-too-lightly and coming off with a lewd, wet sound that made Pietro blush to his ears. She repeated her pattern a couple of times, each time taking in more of his cock. He wasn’t expecting it when she took him as far down as she could and he let out a moan that was louder than he intended. He panted for breath as he watched her catch his gaze and slowly raise her head, a string of pre-cum and saliva connecting her mouth to his dick as she came off. He gulped hard as she kissed his inner thigh and crawled back up to his face, straddling his waist and keeping one hand on his throbbing member.

She kissed him, lazily stroking him as she worked her tongue into his mouth and began sucking at the muscle inside. When she finally pulled back to breathe, she began rubbing her thumb over the sensitive area just under the head of his cock. “Tell me what you want,” she whispered against his lips.

“I–you… I want you,” he said between gasps. He felt her thumb still and the rest of her hand loosen and whined.

“Hmmmm… You can be more specific than that,” she said, placing an encouraging kiss to his lips.

Pietro half-whined/half-moaned as the pressure against his mouth was removed. He looked into her eyes and then visually traveled down the length of her body, resting on the lacy material of her panties. “I want… God, Emily I want to taste you. I-I want you to drown me… in- in the wet between your thighs iwanttolickyourcuntuntilyoucuminmymouthplease–” he stopped before he started speaking any faster and she *really* couldn’t understand him. He must have been specific enough, though, because when he looked back at Emily’s face, she was biting her bottom lip and her pupils were dilated. He watched her as she undid the latch to her bra and tossed it to the floor and then slid off of him to discard her panties. He had the benefit of being able to look as long as he liked at her amazingly athletic body–her firm, strong thighs, beautifully curved bum, high waist, powerful core, and peaked breasts, partially hidden by her hair.

When she slipped back over him, his face now almost level with her bared mound, she took a moment to take in the feeling of awe he was experiencing, almost high on the knowledge that the feeling was a direct response to *her*.

“Can… Can I touch it,” he asked, itching to finally be free of his bindings. “Please?”

Emily smiled, leaning down to loosen one of the knots. “I suppose, since you asked so nicely,” she said, moving to undo the other set of cord and rubbing where it had chaffed his wrists. She lifted herself to let him get his arms in the position he wanted, slowly so as not to hurt his now sore shoulders.

Pietro shifted down so that his head was directly underneath her, slowly moving his hands along her thighs and up towards her slit. He gently parted the folds with both thumbs to expose her more fully, drinking in the sight of all that dark pink before running his tongue against her opening, moaning at the wetness coating it.

“Mmmmhmmmh… That was more than touching,” she quipped.

“Sorry,” he lied before repeating the action, this time using his tongue to make long, broad strokes along the length of her slit, deliberately stopping just before he reached the top. He felt Emily shift on top of him to grab the base of his cock again. As she started working the shaft again, he pulled the hood back from her clit. He wrapped his mouth around the nub and moaned before sucking and licking at it. The hand around his aching dick tightened as it’s owner arched her back and cried out his name. It nearly sent him over the edge. He focused on matching her pace with his tongue, moving his head back and forth to pleasure her whole sex. He stilled her hips with one hand while the other moved up to caress one of her breasts.

With every moan, every praise, every choked-back gasp of his name, Pietro could feel himself coming more undone. He whimpered against her lower lips as he suckled at them, earning her approving and lovely voice: “please, yes, cum baby. Cum for me.” His vision blanked out as he let his release wash over him, keeping his tongue working at Emily’s clit. He drowned out his moans by burying his mouth fully against her, letting the vibrations resound around her sensitive spot.

When the last waves of his orgasm receded, he resumed licking and sucking his way around Emily’s cunt while his cum cooled across his abs and chest. He dropped back to her tight opening and worked his tongue into it, causing her to shudder. He moaned again at the slickness and the salt of her, his tongue buried inside of her as far as it would go. He slowly curled the muscle before removing it and thrusting it back into her. Feeling her arch her back as he continued to fuck her with his tongue, he reached above him to rub at her slicked clit with his fingers.

When she started bucking her hips, praising him for doing so good and bringing her so fucking close, he switched the position of his tongue and fingers, rubbing her vulva while he sucked on the swollen nub. She gasped out his name and he felt her clench around his fingers, signaling her orgasm before she curled over top of him, panting and moaning and breathing a chant of “oh god Pietro yes baby don’t stop don’t stop”.

He continued sucking and licking her clit and folds until the last of her orgasm faded. He withdrew his fingers and licked them clean before lapping up the wet against, around, and inside of her hole, causing her to moan his name again. He raised his head to look at her. 'Good Lord,’ he thought, 'and I thought she was gorgeous pre-coitus.’

Her face still flushed, eyes still dilated, and hair disheveled from rearranging it mid-ride, she slid down beside him. “That was amazing,” she sighed.

“I agree,” Pietro said, lowly, and noticing the stiffness in his jaw, “we should do it again sometime.”

Emily giggled and kissed him, moaning softly at the remaining taste of her on his lips. She trailed her eyes over his body. “We should probably wash that off.” She stated, gesturing to the cum pooled over his torso. She slid off the edge of the bed and took his hand, guiding him to the bathroom adjoining her bedroom.

After they had cleaned up, Emily climbed back into her bed. Pietro sat at the edge, stroking her hand. “Can I– would you mind if I stayed,” he asked, not wanting to meet her eyes in case she said no.

“Pietro,” she said softly, “of course you can stay.” She rose up to put her arms around his neck, letting him bury his face in her chest and breathe in her scent. “Come here,” she cooed, guiding him down to the bed with her, cradling his head in her arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Pietro sighed as he felt himself be enveloped by his lover’s warmth. She pulled the blanket over both of them and Pietro could feel every shift of her still-bare skin against his. He evened out his breathing and felt himself drifting to sleep in complete comfort while Emily stroked his hair.

'This must be what real love feels like,’ he mused quietly as warm darkness over took him ,'funny… I had forgotten what it felt like.’

Emily watched Pietro–his body and his mind– as he drifted off to sleep. She was surprised by the stillness of him. She opened up her mind to experience some of what he was feeling and thinking. She felt herself cocooned by a sense of love and forgotten comfort. She smiled as she fell asleep, her lover in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this little pairing. Such a small ship.


End file.
